Dinwiddie County, Virginia
Dinwiddie County is a county located in the Commonwealth of Virginia. As of 2009, the population was 27,209http://www.coopercenter.org/demographics. Weldon Cooper Center Population Estimates Retrieved January 26, 2011. Its county seat is Dinwiddie. History The first inhabitants of the area were Paleo Indians, prior to 8000 BC. They are believed to have been nomadic hunter-gatherers following animal migrations. Early stone tools have been discovered in various fields within the county. At the time of European contact, Native Americans had territory in the region. Dinwiddie County was formed May 1, 1752 from Prince George County. The county is named for Robert Dinwiddie, Lieutenant Governor of Virginia, 1751-58. The county raised several militia units that would fight in the American Revolution. Dinwiddie County was the birthplace of Elizbeth (Burwell) Hobbs Keckly, a free black dressmaker who worked for two presidents' wives: Mrs. Jefferson Davis and later Mary Todd Lincoln. Thomas Day was also a native; he was well known later at Milton, North Carolina, as a free black cabinetmaker. Another native son was Dr. Thomas Stewart, perhaps America's first free black 18th-century rural physician. , of which is land and (0.65%) is water. Its located between two US Army Forts, Fort Lee to its East and Fort Pickett to its West. Adjacent counties / independent city *Nottoway County, Virginia - west *Amelia County, Virginia - northwest *Chesterfield County, Virginia - north *Petersburg, Virginia - northeast *Prince George County, Virginia - east *Greensville County, Virginia – south *Sussex County, Virginia - southeast *Brunswick County, Virginia - southwest National protected area * Petersburg National Battlefield Park (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 24,533 people, 9,107 households, and 6,720 families residing in the county. The population density was 49 people per square mile (19/km²). There were 9,707 housing units at an average density of 19 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 64.55% White, 33.66% Black or African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.40% from other races, and 0.82% from two or more races. 0.97% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 9,107 households out of which 32.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.80% were married couples living together, 13.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.20% were non-families. 22.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.00% under the age of 18, 6.70% from 18 to 24, 30.90% from 25 to 44, 26.20% from 45 to 64, and 12.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 98.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $41,582, and the median income for a family was $47,961. Males had a median income of $32,860 versus $24,346 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,122. About 6.60% of families and 9.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.60% of those under age 18 and 12.60% of those age 65 or over. Communities Town *McKenney Unincorporated communities *Ammon *Carson *Church Road *DeWitt *Dinwiddie (County Seat) *Edgehill (Petersburg) *Ford *Sutherland *Wilsons Civil War Battles *Battle of Peebles' Farm *Battle of Lewis's Farm *Battle of Dinwiddie Court House *Battle of White Oak Road *Battle of Five Forks *Battle of Sutherland's Station References External links *http://www.dinwiddieva.us Category:Counties of Virginia Category:Dinwiddie County, Virginia Category:Established in 1752